Lioness in Bloom
by Slay You Down
Summary: *One-Shot* Prequel to Scorned and Dangerous: The Lethal Latina. Roman Reigns and Diosa have been best friends for years, but the events of this particular day will open the way to their future. Will they give in or continue to fight what they were destined to be.
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you to all that have supported Scorned and Dangerous: The Lethal Latina, it was very unexpected, and it made me smile with joy…A few readers asked for the early years of Diosa and Roman, so those requests kick started me to provide this one-shot…I hope you all will enjoy this Prequel, it is my first ever…xoxox_

* * *

 ** _Virginia Key Beach; Miami, Florida…2006…._**

Diosa's bloodied covered hand shook as she cut the engine of her white convertible Mercedes-Benz SLK. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts of what just happened to her, and what the consequences of her actions may cost her. " _What if I killed that old bastard? I'm only 17, I can't go to prison…If he is, he deserved it, you had no choice…Right?"_

Before grabbing her cellphone from the passenger seat, Diosa gazed out over Biscayne Bay, feeling the faint breeze against her face; eyes shut, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her whole body shook from thinking of what that man had almost done to her. It took all she had, but she escaped without losing what she had been saving for the right man, and that was her virginity.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her white royal embellished private school shirt, it was ripped and buttons were missing, but the glaring factor it was covered in the man's blood. She knew what she needed to do and who would help with this mess. She flipped opened her cellphone, and hit redial to the first number that appeared in her log. That number belonged to her longtime childhood friend, Roman Reigns, hell he was actually her best friend. She told Roman everything, and he did the same with her. Roman worked for her Mother, Griselda Blanco, The Queenpin that changed the game of cocaine distribution from Columbia to the states. Men feared her, and women wanted to be her. She ranked in the top five of richest Drug Cartel Leaders.

* * *

 ** _Jose Marti Gym, Miami, Florida…_**

"Cogela suave!" (take it easy) Jey said, as he watched his cousin insanely punching the crap out of the punching bag.

Roman grunted, "Maybe you should give this a try instead of flapping your gums." He punched harder at the bag, the sweat poured down his face, and his arms glistened from the power workout.

"He's right Parce (bro), you have been killing that damn bag." Seth laughed as he put a towel around his neck.

Jimmy looked down at Roman's black Adidas gym bag, and couldn't help but pick up the ringing cellphone. He opened it to see it was Diosa, he crossed his eyes, and laughed. "Yo, man, it's your girl."

That got Roman's attention, and not in a good way. He knew who it was, and the reference was not a good thing with her brother Seth, standing right beside him. The constant teasing from his cousins, Jey and Jimmy was ridiculous. He knew that it was only friendship shared between him and Diosa, sure they were close, and he would do anything for her, but that is where it stopped. Furthermore, Seth would never go for him dating his baby sister, that was a line that couldn't be crossed between friends. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Jimmy, telling him in so many words to knock it off. "Answer it, and tell her wait a sec, need to get these gloves off."

"I'll help you." Seth walked in the direction of his best friend, but had skepticism written on his face. He wanted to know who this secret lady was. "When you going to let us meet this chick? She must be something because I haven't even met her yet."

Roman became uncomfortable from Seth's questioning; how could he explain what he didn't even understand himself. Truth be told he cared for Diosa a little more than he should, and now that she is growing up, her body is filling out in all the right spots. But, he had several problems with this predicament, he worked for her mother, Seth was his best friend, they were like brothers, and finally, she was only 17, and he was 20. That was the biggest problem. Lately, he has been just tongue tied trying to force these feelings away, but he had to force them away. He cleared his throat as he watched Seth untying his right glove. "Jimmy is being an ass, I don't have a special one, you know bro, no strings, just fun."

Seth's chocolate orbs were almost burning a hole into Roman while untying the glove. "Then why stop what you're doing? Tell the Zurrón (slut) your busy **."**

Roman removed his hand from the boxing glove, and winked at Seth before walking away. "Gotta set my shit up for tonight."

Roman took his cell from Jimmy, and then walked towards the locker room area for privacy. He sat on the bench, and felt thatnew tingly feeling hit him every time he was about to hear her voice. _"Hey, baby girl…Que mas pues? (Well, what's up)"_

Diosa tried clearing her throat to not sound so nervous, but it wasn't a very good attempt, because her voice was riddled with upset. "Roman, I screwed up, I-I…Shit, please meet me at the beach, at the place we meet…Please hurry up…It's bad, it's really bad!"

"Slow down…What happened, you okay…You hurt…Talk to me…!" Roman was up on his feet, holding the cell with his shoulder, and struggling to remove the other boxing glove.

"Just come alone, I need you…p-please hurry." Diosa began breathing heavily as she looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror, the blood was everywhere.

"Calm down, I'm on my way, you in your car?" Roman grabbed his oversized black hoodie from his locker and then hurried by the guys grabbing his gym bag. He advised Diosa to stay in her car until he got there.

"Ro…Ro…Where you going?!" Seth was yelling behind Roman.

Roman flung his gym bag inside of his Black Chevy Avalanche, and yelled back towards Seth before hopping inside of the truck himself. "Gotta bounce, I'll catch up with you later."

Seth threw up his hands as he watched the Avalanche screech out of the parking lot. He knew something was definitely up with his friend, but what? _"I hope he knows what he is doing, little sluts will do anything to be a part of our clique."_ He shook off his thoughts and rejoined the other guys back in the gym, maybe the twins would give him some answers.

* * *

 ** _Virginia Key Beach; Miami, Florida…_**

To Diosa's surprise, Roman was pulling up right next to her car, it had only been fifteen minutes since they talked. She expected a longer anxious wait since this was rush hour. She unlocked the doors to her car, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

Roman looked panicked as he got inside of her vehicle. She did not look like herself, the spunkiness and sassiness was missing from her sultry brown eyes, instead all he saw was stress and fright. "What happened to you?"

Listening to Roman's baritone voice, overtook Diosa with a sense of being safe and everything will work out somehow, and in a swift motion she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, as she sobbed.

Roman felt her tremble, and his heart raced, he was feeling helpless and frightened for her. He tenderly rubbed her back trying to sooth her as best he could, he spoke softly in her ear. "Baby, what is wrong, please tell me something so I can help."

Diosa slowly pulled away from him, and looked down. Roman's eyes widened and his pupils darkened to a slate grey. He didn't know if it was her blood or someone's else. His hand lightly went over her face, and he deeply stared at her, trying to figure out what had happened. "Are you hurt? Who the fuck put their hands on you?!"

Diosa let her hand rest on Roman's knee, and her voice trembled as she spoke quickly. "It's not my blood…Roman, I don't want to go to jail, but I think I killed him…What am I going to do?"

Roman gripped both sides of Diosa's face, and kissed her forehead, he was becoming extremely angry, but he needed to stay calm to get the whole story. "Okay, okay, slow down…Who is he…? And, I swear to God if he put his hands on you he will wish you killed him."

Diosa nervously rubbed Roman's thigh, which was very warm. She was trying to get the words out. Her eyes gazed down, and Roman felt teardrops fall onto his leg. "It's okay, baby girl, I'm not mad at you, just tell me."

Diosa sniffled, and continued to look down, she couldn't face Roman. "I don't know what happened, I mean, I was at Jose's place to pick up something, and then the next minute he was all over me…H-he, tried…to…rape me, Roman…I had to get him off me…I was on the floor clawing for anything, and I felt scissors, I stabbed him in the neck…!"

Roman tensed from her words, he removed his right hand, and bit down on it to control his temper. That did nothing, and he slammed his fist on the dashboard. "You mean Griselda's old man?! And, wait…What were you doing there?!"

Diosa jumped from Roman's outburst, she was expecting him to be mad, but this is something she hasn't seen directed towards her. "It doesn't matter what I was there for, just forget it!"

Roman realized what he did, and closed his eyes and took a breath. "Baby, I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, just tell me everything, okay."

Diosa was now nervous, because she knew an explanation was a logical thing anyone would want, but she didn't know if Roman would understand. "You know that shipment of Ecstasy pills Jose, got? Well, he approached me about selling them to my rich snobby schoolmates, those kids love that stuff, and he thought it would be big money, like taking candy from a baby."

Roman was seething inside, the asshole had a nerve to touch Diosa, but he was even stupid enough to try to get her to sell product at her school, what the fuck was wrong with this bastard. Roman cupped his ear as he leaned into Diosa. "Am I hearing right? You wanted to deal knowing Griselda would flip the fuck out?"

"That is not important!" Diosa snapped.

Roman arched his eyebrow as he stared intently at Diosa, all the blood on her shirt just made him even more incensed. "Really? It is important, because that tells me just how to take that motherfucker out."

Diosa removed her hand from Roman's thigh, and then nervously twisted her hands together. "He may already be dead…There was blood everywhere…I just left his place and came here…What the fuck am I going to do, I don't want to go to jail for this bastard!"

Roman opened the passenger door, and went to his truck. He couldn't stand seeing Diosa covered in blood, so he got one of his t-shirts for her. Before obtaining the t-shirt, his hands stayed pressed on the backseat, he needed to center himself. The only thing he wanted to do was hurt this bastard, no he really wanted to kill him for even thinking about touching Diosa in such a way. The thoughts of Jose trying to man handle Diosa were just burned into his thoughts, and he had to protect her and make sure this never happens again. _"Goddam fool, is done!"_ Roman grabbed the thin material, and squeezed it tightly as he muttered loudly.

Although Diosa was traumatized by almost being sexually abused, she couldn't help but notice Roman's actions, it made her feel safe, but it also stirred something inside of her, feelings she had recently been trying to ignore. The feelings of seeing more than just friendship from Roman, she wanted more. She found herself being drawn to this side of Roman.

She leaned over the gear shift. "What are you doing?"

Roman got back inside of the car, and handed the black and white Konflict NWT Men's Cross with Wings Graphic Designer MMA Muscle t-shirt to her. "We need to get you out of that shirt, you're covered with blood."

Diosa's hand covered Roman's while they both held the t-shirt. "We?"

Roman met her eyes, and he gave a side grin. God, being all worked up for wanting to protect Diosa got his heart in crazy mode, the more time they spent together lately, the worse this feeling gets for her. That damn sassiness was back, and he wanted to just hold her, but he didn't want to screw up their friendship, and besides, she just had been through an awful situation, but that warm feeling kept getting stronger as he continued to stare at her angelic face. He cleared his throat. "I didn't mean it like that, but, if you need help…"

Diosa bit down on her bottom lip, and then foxily smiled back. "Ay, just turn around porto (Stallion)."

"Porto, huh?" Roman gave a devilish smirk, and continued to stare at Diosa as she began unbuttoning the few buttons that survived.

Diosa removed her school shirt, without losing Roman's gaze. She was now just in her white lacy bra and mini black and white school skirt. "Oh stop it, I just said that because of all that hair you have, it is almost as long as mine."

Roman could see from her eyes that was not what she meant, and Diosa knew it too. Her stare was asking to be kissed, but should he, or should he do what his mind is telling him, which is not to. He cleared his throat, which had become as dry as dessert watching her remove her shirt.

He followed his mind, and opened the passenger door. "I'm going to start setting things up with Jey and Jimmy."

Diosa quickly pulled the t-shirt on, and grabbed for Roman's arm stopping him. "No…No one else, Roman."

Roman took her hand and placed it into his. He knew she wouldn't like this part, but if she wanted to be a part of this life, he wasn't going to treat her like everyone else, he was going to be straight with her. "Baby, this is serious, you are the only daughter of Griselda Blanco, do you think this cock sucker will not be dealt with?"

Diosa was not scared when Roman talked of such things, it actually made her see him in a sexy beast way. "Okay, but what about me? What if the cops place me there?"

Roman loved how she wasn't afraid of him or his lifestyle. Most gangster's children, especially the female ones, were spoiled brats, but Diosa was different; she seemed to gravitate towards the danger. He gave her a side smile. "Nothing will ever happen to you with me around; that is why I need my cousins, we will canvas the surroundings for nosy busy bodies, and we will shut them up…Then I get rid of Jose…Permanently."

* * *

 ** _Some hours later at Roman's Apartment…_**

Roman had insisted that Diosa stay at his apartment while he and his cousins dealt with Jose. Luckily Griselda was in Laredo, TX on business, so this left Diosa in the care of Seth. Which was great for Diosa because Seth always trusted her to stay at her own home with the guards. Seth was always busy these days with his new woman, the red headed spit fire, Lita. He was also in training to take over for Griselda, so Seth was busy twenty-four seven these days.

Diosa decided to shower, she needed to get all the blood off. Jose bled like a stuff pig, and blood was all over Diosa's chest and hair.

She let the hot water run down her soapy body. She was deep in thought about everything, mostly about how Roman had reacted about the situation. She was turned on by his fit of fury. Not that she needed a man to always do that, but it was extremely sexy. Sure her snotty private school female acquaintances would probably go running for the hills from fear, but Diosa was anything but, she was drawn to it.

 _"Mmm…Just relax girl, everything will work out…But, mommy will be pissed at me…She really liked Jose…Shit why did this have to happen, I never want to hurt Mommy…What if she hates me?"_ Diosa muttered to herself as she stepped out of the steamy shower and walked into Roman's bedroom. She was dripping wet and naked. Unfortunately, for her, she did not hear the front door.

It was Roman arriving back from Jose's home. The old bastard was not dead, but Diosa had done a good job on him because he was at the hospital now, he made it there by minutes before bleeding out.

Roman network his way with the nurses by lying saying he was a family member, by doing this he got word that Jose did not finger Diosa, he said he was mugged. In Roman's mind it didn't matter because the moment Jose was released from the hospital, his life would be ended with a bullet to head.

Roman tossed his keys on the coffee table and he looked for Diosa, she wasn't in the open floor plan living area, he became worried that maybe she was crying in his bedroom, so he headed that way.

Roman flung the door open, and then. "Oh shit…Sorry." He tried covering his eyes, with a slight peep hole to look at Disoa, she was butt naked bent over his dresser draw. _"Goddam, she is fucking hot."_ That is all that went through Roman's mind as he stood there.

Diosa hurriedly grabbed any t-shirt her hands found, and clumsy put it over her head. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she may pass out. "Ay, you don't knock…And no peeking!"

Roman kind of smirked. "Ay, it's my damn house…Why would I knock?"

Diosa peeked up from her wet locks, and his cocky smile started to melt her resolve, but she still had to be her. "Seriously? You have a guest idiot."

Roman was mesmerized by the sight of her like this. He had dreams about how she would look naked, but those dreams did not do her any justice, overcome by his hidden desire, he slowly stepped closer to Diosa, and leaned into her and placed a soft kiss beneath her ear; brushing her wet raven hair away from her neck, he murmured. "You know damn well you are not a guest; you are much more than that."

Diosa felt her heart skip a beat from his lips on her wet skin. She may be young, and still a virgin, but she knew the feelings of desire, and right at this moment, nothing mattered what happened earlier, all she wanted was to feel his lips on hers.

Diosa looked up and met those grey eyes, she saw what she was feeling, so many wasted months of denied desire building to an over boil.

He breathed…She breathed…He breathed….She breathed; then she finally exhaled as Roman pulled her body to his and held her tightly to him.

Roman drew her body to his warm body until Diosa felt as though they had melted together. Roman was breathing hard, practically heaving…he had never held Diosa this way.

Diosa reached up on tip toes and nuzzled into Roman's neck. She could still get a slight whiff of his cologne, it was mixed with his natural essence and manly huskiness.

Their bodies pressed tightly together, Diosa could feel his heartbeat racing, and she was sure he could feel hers. God she needed him, no she craved him; she has never felt this way before. That persistent longing inside deepened as her mind wandered over all the years they had been friends, but this last year, all those feelings strengthened and blossomed into so much more, the feelings were finally raised to the surface, and there was nowhere to hide from them.

Roman sensed Diosa's reverie, and his hold loosened slightly, but still gently touching and caressing the small of her back. His gaze was deep with desire that his eyes almost looked the color of coal. "You have been through a lot today; I don't want to push you-."

Diosa frowned and her sultry brown eyes narrowed because she took his words as rejection. She couldn't be more wrong; he was trying to do the right thing for her. Diosa hastily stomped away from Roman's embrace.

"Wait dammit, you don't understand!" Roman went after her before she was able to leave his bedroom, and within three strides, he began backing her against the wall. His chest heaving and stare intense, he couldn't find the words so he pinned her arms to the wall, and his eyes softened a bit, and then his lips forcefully came down on hers.

Diosa's body shook from desire, she wanted her hands to be free to hold him, to touch him. Roman noticed her wantonly movements, so he pressed his hard body against hers.

With his arousal building, he let go of her arms so he could put one hand on the back of her neck in order to draw her as close as he could to his body, and his other hand caressed her back in fury; which slid up the t-shirt she had on and this gave him access to her bare buttocks. Roman felt free and on fire. Diosa was everything he has ever wanted in a woman, but feared he would never have the opportunity to be with her.

Diosa could feel his tongue tracing her bottom lip begging her to open her mouth. And, she did; her mouth opened just slightly and she felt his tongue on hers. Every kiss became harder and more intense. He began biting her bottom lip. Each touch with more adrenaline than the one before. Diosa couldn't form one single thought. All she could feel were his hands on her waist and trailing up and down her arms and back. Every time he kissed her; she became more deeply entranced. His intensity increased. They had barely come up for air this whole time. Neither of them could pull away.

Finally, they separated slowly. They were both out of breath. Diosa couldn't speak, she just looked at him. He put his hands on either side of her on the wall and looked into her eyes. Diosa could feel words in the back of her throat but they wouldn't come out. Did she love him? Was she really going to say she did? Until this past year she had never thought of him as anything more than a best friend. Then it happened. She said it. Clear as day. "I love you."

His intense stare turned into a wide smile. His eyes sparkled. Diosa felt a bubbling excitement she had never felt before. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and moved down to her jaw and her neck and then started nibbling on her ear. He stopped for a moment still sounding out of breath. Diosa could feel his hot breath on her face and neck and then he whispered "I love you too, baby girl." He stepped back and looked her in the eyes. "I've loved you since we first met seven years ago."

Diosa smiled back, and her nose crinkled slightly. "Really, Papi?"

Oh god, she said it; Papi, was she trying to give Roman a heart attack. "Damn, you are going to be the death of me, yes woman, I love you."

Nothing else mattered that night but them. Roman wanted her so badly in that moment, but he respected her and knew she deserved the very best as her first time. Tonight was not it with what had happened today, he wanted Diosa to only remember him and how he worships every inch of her.

The night ended happily. Every time Diosa would be in the middle of a sentence Roman would grab her and kiss her until she could no longer breathe. Roman did however discuss Jose's fate to her, and he lovingly convinced Diosa that her mother would understand, and would never hate her. Roman knew early on that Diosa was the light of Griselda's life, and she would accept him killing Jose for his vile act. Everything was perfect as they fell asleep spooned together on his king sized bed at around midnight. Exhausted from hours of kissing.

* * *

 ** _I hope everyone enjoyed this, and it gave a little more clarity to Diosa and Roman's relationship. Please tell me your thoughts within a review, this is my first prequel, so I'm curious if I passed or not….xoxoxo_**


End file.
